


DaForge Snapshots

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I have a bad habit of brainstorming great dialogue with no story to frame it, Kissing, M/M, Not gonna mark this as unfinished bc there's no concrete plan for it, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short & Sweet, So I decided to just write it all down and publish it as is, Supportive Friendship, That not being a tag is a crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: A series of little dialogue-only DaForge snippets, both platonic and otherwise."Ya' know, Data, I love that little head tilt you do.""You do? I was under the impression that most humans find it... unsettling.""I can't speak for everyone, but to me it's just very... Data. No one else does it.""Yes, that is where the issue arises."
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Star Trek Fics





	1. Real Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi and Data discuss where their previous relationships went wrong, and conduct some tests on the subject.

"The best relationships are built off a strong friendship, Data. That's where you and I both failed, before- we both put the focus on the _act_ of romance, not the real _connection._ I'm more of a repeat offender than you, though."

"You are engaging in self deprecation, Geordi?"

"I am, a little, but I've also got to be able to admit my faults so I can learn and grow from them."

"That is an important part of the human condition, I am told."

"Is it. You do it too."

"I...do?"

"Yeah."

"When I take an action that leads to negative results, I store that information to inform the choices I make afterwards to ensure a more positive outcome on my subsequent attempts. Is this what you are referring to?"

" _Exactly._ Even if it's a little more... direct, in your case, it's a very human behavior."

"Thank you for the compliment, Geordi."

"Of course, Data. Any time."

"If you would allow me, I would like to test a theory I have in mind, using the data I gathered from my last unsuccessful attempt at a romantic relationship."

"Go ahead-" 

"..."

"..."

"I was correct. That action is much more pleasant when a _'real connection',_ as you put it, is present."

"Glad to hear it. Could you be persuaded to try it again?"

"If I wish my investigation to be as thorough as possible, I must attempt several more times."

"Far be it from me to stop you."•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very lucky that Data sounds so distinct haha, it's easy to get nervous that people won't know who's talking when.


	2. Quirks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi appreciates Data's little quirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hardcore projecting my views onto Geordi in this one lol.

"Ya' know, Data, I love that little head tilt you do."

"You do? I was under the impression that most humans find it... unsettling."

"I can't speak for everyone, but to me it's just very... _Data._ No one else does it."

"Yes, that is where the issue arises."

"No no no, it's not an issue! Everyone has little quirks and gestures and the like that really set them apart from other people. I'm sure you of all people notice how Commander Riker swings his leg over a chair before he sits, right?"

"Indeed."

"I consider something like that to be exactly the same as the way you tilt your head. Something unique to you, that's recognizably 'Data'. It's not something you should be ashamed of."

"I cannot-"

"-feel shame? Say what you will about that, Data, but you get the point I'm making, right?"

"...I do. Thank you, Geordi."

"You're welcome, buddy."•


End file.
